academia de vampiros
by kathy swan
Summary: bella es híbrida muy especial, y supuesta mente por razones de mal comportamiento es enviada a una academia de vampiros, donde encontrara a cierto vampiro que le cambiara la vida, y junto a el debe cumplir una profecía para salvar el mundo.
1. entrando al intenado

Capitulo 1

Hoy amaneció muy rápido a pesar de que mi familia no estuvo haciéndome compañía ya que estoy literalmente molesta con ellos por que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarme a una academia de vampiros porque supuestamente no se me comportar ante los humanos solo porque fui a una fiesta y no dormí ni icé el paro de que estaba comiendo en fin no me comporte como humano normal….

Mi nombre es isabella swan y soy una hibrida mi familia me adopto ya que me encontraron cuando estaba muy pequeña en realidad para ser una hibrida mi familia me dice que hasta soy mucho mejor con los dones y poderes sobrenaturales de los vampiros.

Según ellos soy mas bella ya que según tengo el don de la belleza extremadamente sobrenatural y soy mucho mas rápida y fuerte que los vampiros normales y nunca me canso a pesar de ser hibrida además tengo el don de ver fantasmas pero solo funciona para cuando son de extrema necesidad y se quieren comunicar conmigo ¡además¡ tengo un escudo que puedo utilizar para lastimar los demás además soy inmune a los dones lokos de los vampiros asesinos guajajajaja Bueno esta bien exagere solo que hay vampiros irritantes que les gusta fastidiar y tmbien puedo copiar los dones…!

Ay queeeee fastidio…! Ya vinieron por mi y ese estúpido autobús que me va llevar a la academia como si yo no pudiera ir solita…

Mmmmm me da cansancio bajar (como si pudiera cansarme)…!

Sonó la corneta…

-ya bajo un momento- Y en menos de un segundo llegue abajo.

Y ay estaba mi familia y como ya se me había pasado el enojo me despedí muy a gusto y me monte en el autobús…

Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que era una academia muy espaciosa y bonita… y para mi gusto al primero que encontré fue a mi mejor amigo jeik (que por cierto es gay)

-HOOLA amigis-

-hola nena como te fue en el viaje-

Jacob era un licántropo de la reserva india y no entiendo la razón por la que estaba aquí pues se supone que los vampiros y los lobos no socializan (soy acepción ) además para ser gay no lo parecía y tampoco se comportaba como tal.

-bien creo-

-mmm eso no me suena tan bien, además ya me tengo que ir-

-chao jeeik-

-chaos nena- y desapareció….

-ok aquí voy- y desaparecí hacia la entrada…!

Al entrar había una fila que todos ismos como humanos en el prescolar y comenzó hablar una encargada de la asignación de las habitaciones

-buenos días queridos alumnos mi nombre es carly y soy la encargada de informales cuales son las habitaciones correspondientes, y si, ya se lo que están pensando…. No no hay cambio de habitación sin acepción… ahora en la pared que se encuentra detrás de mi están los nombres y el numero de habitación que les corresponden y en la otra están las llaves junto con el numero de habitación ubíquenlo y tomen una mapa para que se dirijan a sus habitaciones…. Hasta lego alumnos…

-bueno a buscar- suspire y no me tarde no 5 seg en ubicarme

-aleluya llegue y se supone que aquí ya debe estar mi equipaje- abrí la puerta y al entrar encontré una enorme sala de estar muy bien equipada y dos puertas, en una de ellas estaba mi nombre y eso fue lo único que mi importo fue que ese era mi cuarto así que entre rápido a ver como era… y me lleve una sorpresa por que yo pensaba que era horrible pero por el contrario es muy espacioso y esta bien equipado.

-al fin mis maletas- con eso me fui a duchar pero antes de entrar escuche a alguien entrar en la otra habitación.

Salí del baño y busque una mini falda negra 20 cm más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa muy linda color azul con unos botines de tacón espectaculares.

Me dispuse a salir a paso vampírico y no me percate de que mi compañero estaba o no...

Al salir vi una pequeña vampiresa que me saludo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

-hola, ¿Cómo estas bella?- me dijo en vos cantarina

La mire extrañada, por lo que me respondió rápidamente

-soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de tu nuevo compañero- eso aclaraba mis dudas – creo que seremos grandes amigas- eso me parecía excelente, pero todavía no encontraba la razón por l cual sabia mi nombre.

-oye por que razón sabes mi nombre- ella se quedo analizando la pregunta unos segundos.

-disculpa si te asuste es que es a causa de mi don- eso lo explicaba todo- es que puedo ver el futuro, y simplemente en una imagen del futuro escuche a mi hermano nombrarte- eso también me saco de la duda que tenia por un momento, ya que soy hibrida se que no me podía visualizar.

-sabes deberíamos bajar al patio, ya que se supone que seremos buenas amigas propongo que bajemos a explorar- dije afirmativamente

- si, vamos tienes razón- dijo caminando a paso humano- ¿Cuál es tu don?-

-bueno veras mi don natural es que soy un escudo, es decir ningún don de otro vampiro me afecta, además lo puedo utilizar para transmitir mis recuerdos a otras personas, y como todo escudo lo puedo utilizar para afectar a los demás… lo que quiero decir es utilizarlo físicamente, y mi otro don es el de poder copiar los dones de otros vampiros y utilizarlos como propios- ella me miro

-de verdad que eres sorprendente- me dijo asombrada y entusiasmada.

Al llegar a patio central le indique que me acompañara al bosque y ella muy contenta lo izo.

-observa- la levante del suelo con un pequeño tornado, luego la deposite nuevamente en el piso y me levante solamente con aire y ella me miro asombrada.

-de verdad te repito que eres asombrosa-

-jajaja no seas tan aduladora solamente es mi don, nada fuera de lo normal además seremos grandes amigas, por ello te debes acostumbrar-

- tienes razón-

-oye si no te importa voy a cazar, yo necesito alimentarme pero no soy como un vampiro normal… supongo que ya te diste cuenta que soy una hibrida y no me gusta beber la sangre de humanos por eso prefiero la animal, aunque creo que a ti tampoco, lo digo por el color de tus ojos- le dije simplemente

-sabes te entiendo, pero yo también necesito cazar así que supongo que no te molesta que te acompañe- me dijo y acto seguido fuimos a cazar juntas.

De regreso ella me dijo que la acompañara al patio central donde estaban sus hermanos y por eso me los quería presentar, además ya que es el primer día hoy no tendremos actividades.

-Hola chicos, ella es bella- me presento en el momento en el que llegamos

-bella ellos son Rosalie Y Emmett- dijo señalando un vampiro con cuerpo muy musculoso, y a una vampiresa que parecía una modelo.

-y él es mi novio Jasper, el y Rosalie son mellizos-

- oye enana que te parece si llamamos a Edward y jugamos un pequeño partido de baseball – en ese momento Emmett grito el nombre de mi compañero indicando que bajara de la habitación-

Después de cuatro segundos sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas –hola chicos como están, supongo que ella es mi nueva compañera- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.


	2. conociendo

**Pov bella **

-hola chicos como están, supongo que ella es mi nueva compañera - dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi espalda, y un olor que me indicaba que mi nuevo compañero era un vampiro muuuy atrayente… yo voltee y me encontré con el vampiro mas hermoso que vi en toda mi existencia con una figura musculosa pero no tan exagerada como la de Emmett y un cabello cobrizo que tan solo al verlo me provoco acariciarlo, además que las facciones eran como esculpidas por los propios ángeles…

**Pov Edward**

desde que llegue al instituto me que encerrado en mi habitación, me duche e instale con toda calma… hasta que Emmett me llamo desde el patio para bajar a jugar y ya que no tenia oficio, acepte amablemente…

Cuando llegue al patio percibí un olor a fresas que pertenecía a una obviamente vampiresa pero era tan exquisito que se asemejaba al de la sangre humana , en ese momento vi a mis hermanos junto con mi nueva compañera y en ese momento descubrir que ella era causante de la exquisito olor, pero también supe que no era una vampiresa total si no que era hibrida (una de las pocas), y que aparte de su olor también su figura era extraordinaria, tanto que lo único que solo pude pronunciar pocas palabras… - hola chicos como están supongo que ella es mi nueva compañera – pero también me di cuenta que al intentar leer du mete me lleve una sorpresa, por que solo veo una hoja en blanco… no logro leer su mente, eso me deja con ganas de descubrir mas de mi misteriosa compañera, resulta frustrante no saber lo que esta pensando. Pero en ese momento me perdí en sus ojos, que aunque eran de un color muy similar al mío eran hermosos y brillantes y podía percibir una profundidad en la que me quede perdido durante unos segundos… o tal vez minutos…

**Pov bella **

Durante unos segundos… o tal vez minutos me quede perdida en los bellos ojos de aquel vampiro… pero nuestra existencia tiene que continuar así que nos vimos interrumpidos por mi nueva un pequeña mejor amiga..!

-ok formemos equipos-se quedo pensativa unos segundos-ya se.! Edward, tu, jasper y yo... y el resto contra nosotros- dijo maquiavélicamente..

-ok- dije con entusiasmo- pero ya que tú elegiste equipos nosotros bateamos primero-

- eso es trampa- dijo aceptando -pero solo por esta vez.

Yo batee primero y Edward era el pícher, icé un pequeño gesto y me mordí el labio (ya era costumbre), eso pareció distraerle así que corrí rápidamente anotando carrear sin ningún esfuerzo… luego de eso el juego transcurrió muy cerrado pero el pícher se distrajo otra vez y aproveche para anotar la carrera ganadora…

Luego a pesar de que éramos vampiros las reglas del instituto eran claras asi que cada estudiante tenia que estar en sus dormitorios a las 9pm, asi que como el juego termino un poco tarde fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones, aunque Alice propuso que fuéramos a su habitación para ver películas, o hacer algo interesante…

-ok aquí es, entremos- dijo pegando saltitos.

-oye. Pero que vamos a hacer?- pregunte

-no lo se solo propongan, además tenemos toda la noche-

-bueno, veamos películas ya que no hay nada mas interesante que hacer- dijo Emmett

-cual?- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo en el que entramos en la sala

-bueeno hay que escoger- dije alzando las películas y poniéndolas a flotar en el aire con el fin de seleccionar.

-oye para ser humana eres muy impresionante- dijo Emmett en forma de burla.

-sabes soy mas vampiro de lo que tu puedes ser, así que no te burles- dije defendiéndome como si fuera niña pequeña.

-esta bien, no quiero que me hagas daño- dijo en tono burlón.

-bueno ya vasta niños, mejor pongan la película- dijo Rosalie dominante.

Pusimos distintas películas y todo transcurrió perfecto hasta las 3 am, donde escuchamos algo extraño.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunte extrañada

-jajaja supongo que los vecinos del dormitorio del lado, no encontraron películas interesantes- dijo Emmett con doble sentido.

Jasper le regalo una mirada asesina, y Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-auch- dijo Emmett fingiendo dolor –hay que ser realistas, pero tienes razón no debía haber dicho eso- dijo serio

-ese es mi hermano- dijo Alice orgullosa, pero en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe en la pared

- no debí haber dicho eso, por que hay niños presentes- dijo señalándome en tono burlos- primo hay que explicar… veras eso es lo que hacen un vampiro y una vampiresa cuando se aman y…-

-Emmett tengo la sufriente edad como para saber que carajo es eso, además como a ti te parece divertido burlarte de mí, yo creo que esto también te va gustar- dije levantándolo por el aire.

-ok ok esta bien bajarme y no me vuelvo a burlar de ti en toda la noche-

-mmm, no lo se- dije moviendo lo de un lado a otro por la sala- bueno esta bien pero déjame dejarte un recuerdo- en ese momento le lance polvo en los ojos segándolo por unos segundos.

-oye bels, tu si que juegas sucio...- se rieron todos al recordar su escena…

-vamos a continuar con las películas- dijo Edward

-esta bien- dijo Alice

La noche transcurrió entre risas por los comentarios de Emmett junto con Jasper y Edward que le seguían el juego.

-oigan que creen que aremos hoy- pregunte

-bella si eres boba acuérdate que ayer fue día viernes, eso quiere decir que hoy es fin de semana y no hay actividades- dijo como si fuera obvio- además según tengo entendido hoy es día de caza, por lo que podemos salir del internada y volver sin problema .

- oye tampoco soy tan bruta, solo que no lo recordaba- dije reclamando como niña pequeña.

-bueno creo que voy a mi habitación a terminar de arreglar las cosas e instalarme y luego decidiremos- dije y Salí me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto

Nunca había pensado que encontraría amigo tan rápido tan solo tengo un día y ya los quiero como mis propios hermanos, además el internado no es tan malo ni siquiera e tenido clases y ya puedo salir y con ese apuesto vampiro quien no quiere estar acompañada (que te pasa bella solo lo conoces desde ayer, es solo un amigo y además es tu compañero).

Acomode mis cosas esta vez de un modo mas calmado y de manera que pueda encontrar la cosas mas fácilmente, en este instituto los armarios de las habitaciones son casi del mismo tamaño que el de la habitación, por lo cual no lo pude llenar por completo… lo que aun no entiendo es la razón por la cual tenemos camas en los dormitorios si ni siquiera dormimos, aunque yo puedo así que me duche, me vestí con una pijama y me dormí en la cama cómodamente…

-despierta dormilona, mira que hoy nos espera un día muy divertido en el centro comercial- me despertó la voz de Alice, y me di cuenta que todos estaban en mi cuarto incluyendo a Jasper Emmett y Edward –ya son las 2 dela tarde y no hemos comprado nada, además esas pijamas tuyas están pasadas de moda- si tenia razón pero…

Y así empezó mi fin de semana exhaustivo de compras pero, al fondo muy divertido, también conocí la Alice loka por las compras…

También me di cuenta de lo mucho que me atraía ese vampiro, de una manera inexplicable simplemente era el…

Estaba en la habitación de Emmett, ya que el y Jasper tenían una competencia en video juegos, pero necesitaba dormir por que tenia que recuperar fuerzas así que me despedí, y Edward se ofreció a acompañarme, como todo un caballero, caminamos a paso humano y me fue contado de su vida, su transformación, y hasta descubrí que toca el piano, le pedí una demostración…

-oye pero el piano lo tengo en la habitación, y si no te molesta puedes pasar- dijo apenado

-esta bien, con tal y me enseñes acepto encantada- dije abriendo la puerta que compartíamos

- ven- dijo y abrió la puerta de su habitación-este es mi piano- señalo un enorme piano de cola negro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Su habitación era simple pero hermosa y arreglada, en una de las paredes tenia su colección de discos y me propuse ver que escuchaba-que te gusta- dije encendiendo en equipo…

- Debussy- dijo

-claro de luna es genial- dije afirmando, acto seguido me tomo por la cintura con el propósito de bailar- yo no bailo- dije apenada- además me tienes que mostrar como tocas el piano- dije desviando el tema de bailar, además tenerlo tan cerca es muy desconcentran te….

Comenzó a tocar un melodía muy linda y me izo una seña para que me sentara a su lado, era hermoso verlo tacar y la música tan bella, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida a su lado…

Pov Edward

La invite a que se sentara a mi lado mientras tocaba, pero veo que fue un error ya que su olor a fresas me desconcentraba, es impresionante como teniendo tan poco tiempo de conocerla me atraiga de una manera tan grande, escuchaba atenta la música, hasta que sentí que callo recostada en mi hombro, Por un momento olvide que era hibrida y llevaba un día sin dormir por culpa de Alice así que sentí la necesidad de llevarla a su cama.

-vamos- dije cargándola como si pudiera oírme, luego la acosté en su cama y por alguna extraña razón se me es impresionante verla dormir y por ello me quede observándola por largo tiempo y sin darme cuenta amaneció.

Pov bella

_Bella, bella tú eres la elegida, tu llevas la sangre que es capas de liberarnos, por eso es la profecía…_

_Y para poder cumplirla debes seguir tu corazón, por obligación es tu elección pero casarte debes y buscar tienes el poder que puedes usar y asa cumplir tu destino…_

_-_desperté- dije

En mi sueño había una voz extraña que me dijo palabras que provocaron que me despertara de repente. Eso me pareció raro pero supongo que solo fue mi mente… pero aun asi debía descubrir que significado tenía eso…


	3. clases

Me desperté muy intrigada por las palabras que escuche en mi sueño, pero lo tome normal ya que solo es un sueño.

Hoy es el primer día de clases y no puedo llegar tarde así que me duche y al salir me encontré con una sorpresa, mi nueva y enana amiga se encontraba en mi habitación junto con rose…

-ni creas que te salvas, hoy vas a usas lo que te digamos – dijo Alice con su voz particular

-esos gusticos tuyos en moda son tan variados que solo tenias la cuarta parte del armario lleno, es decir que te callo de maravilla este fin de semana- dijo de algún modo sarcástico- ya creo que se que sabemos que te vas a poner-

-toma esto es perfecto- dijo Alice saliendo del armario para tenderme en la cama la ropa que tenia que utilizar, consiste en una falda blanca que cae en capas un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas, una blusa fucsia, y para terminar unos botines negros de tacón con unos 10cm de altura.

-ustedes realmente están lokas- suspire mirando la ropa – pero ya que , pues no tengo nada que perder- dije resignada

Me cambie rápidamente y luego me maquillaron levemente…

-hay que aceptarlo…. Ustedes son buenas- dije y se emocionaron, luego bajamos al patio central donde nos entregaron los horarios, luego ellas quisieron comparar horarios con los chicos y me di cuenta que Edward y yo por ser compañeros de habitación compartíamos el mismo horario… así como Alice y Jasper… y Emmett y rose…

-bueno creo que nos debemos ir a clases o llegaremos tarde, esto es grande y las aulas están lejos de los dormitorios- dijo Alice.

-ven- dijo Edward- debemos ir a clase- repitió.

-detente- dije- así llegaremos tarde, mejor nos tele transportamos, tómame de las manos...- se acerco a mi y en uno instante aparecimos en el aula de "actuación ante humanos", los vampiros nos miraron extraños por que aparecimos y además con las manos unidas…

-tomen su lugar- dijo indicándonos el profesor dos puestos juntos que se encontraban en el frente –buenos días mi nombre es Frederick jones y seré su profesor en este ámbito, quiero informarles que esta es una clase extremadamente practica y la aremos en parejas- obviamente pensé en colocarme con Edward, ya que era el único vampiro que conocía en esta clase.

La clase transcurrió muy entretenida, hasta la hora del receso….

-hola chicos ¿que tal su clase?- pregunte

-bien es interesante lo que enseñan aquí aunque no es nada que ya no sepa- dijo Alice

-tenemos una hora de receso ¿que piensan hacer?- pregunto curioso Emmett

-tratar de conquistar el mundo- dije con voz maquiavélica

-¿en serio?- me dijo extrañado

-jajajaja si eres bobo Emmett, no estas viendo que te esta jugando una broma- dijo Jasper, a lo que todos nos reímos

-quiero pizza – dije sin pensar

-¿quieres comer comida humana?- pregunto Edward

-no es solo un antojo momentáneo-

-ven sígueme- dijo corriendo, luego nos adentramos en el bosque

-¿que hacemos aquí'- pregunte en busca de una explicación rápida

-vamos a cazar, pues es lo mas parecido que encontré a la pizza- dijo como si se estuviera defendiendo –es que quería complacer tu antojo- no comprendo, Edward quería complacer mi antojo, eso me alagaba pero me pareció ilusionante

Luego de eso cazamos rápidamente Edward era muy buen cazador y es muy divertido cazar con el, saltamos, corrimos, etc.

-creo que ya debemos regresar- me dijo, y eso me izo recordar que dejamos a los chicos en el patio sin ninguna explicación, así que intente devolverme rápidamente, total el receso duraba una hora y solo use la mitad del tiempo para cazar, además Edward supo complacer mis antojos yo no me alimentaba desde que llegue al internado.

Luego de regresar pase el resto del tiempo con los chicos, y así transcurrieron los días…

Hoy es viernes y ya estoy lista para ir a clases como todos los días baje hacia el patio y me encontré con los chicos, a primera hora me toca utilización de dones, esa clase es con Alice, Jasper y Edward así que me apresure con ellos para llegar temprano. Esta clase es en el campo abierto asi que cuando llegamos formamos un circulo..

-buenos días alumnos… hoy comenzaremos con la presentación junto con el don que tenemos- nos quedamos todos en silencio-comenzare yo, mi nombre es Tommy Reak, y tengo el don de saber de la presencia de los dones en los vampiros, continúen…- y así siguieron de algunos vampiros (y no puedo negar que copie algunos dones interesantes) hasta que me toco a mi-buenos días mi nombre es Isabella Swan, primero que todo debo informar que soy hibrida y poseo dos dones, uno es que soy un escudo total y que puedo neutralizar los dones de otros vampiro y también y transmitir mi don… el segundo es el de poder copiar cualquier don existente y utilizarlo como mío-dije simple para que me entendieran, algunos se quedaron asombrados por unos segundos pero la presentación tenia que continuar…

Cuando todos ya estábamos listos comenzo el profesor nuevamente..

-alumnos, ahora iremos pasando a hacer una demostración de nuestros dones –así pasaron muchos, hasta que nos toco a nosotros, el primero fue Edward quien nos dijo que estaba pensando el profesor. Luego Jasper quien nos mando olas de tranquilidad, siguiendo fue Alice que nos demostró que iba a suceder unos segundo adelante… y por ultimo yo…

-muy bien voy primero con el escudo- y lo ice presente físicamente, tumbando a todos al piso –ahora con mi segundo don, bueno le are una demostración de un don que copie hace algún tiempo - use el don de la manipulación de los elementos, atraje una lluvia rápida y luego deje todo como estaba…. Los vampiros se quedaron asombrados, pero a mi no me gusta ser el centro de atención así que tome mi lugar y deje que la clase transcurriera.

El resto del día fue muy normal…. Las semanas fueron pasando y yo me fui familiarizando con mis amigos…

Estoy despertando… hoy es sábado hace ya tres meses que entre al internado ya a todos los trato como hermanos… algunas veces Emmett se porta como un niño chiquito y Edward me lleva la contraria… pero igual son mis amigos

-buenos días- entra mi compañero de dormitorio –vístete rápido nos llaman en dirección- dijo en tono serio


	4. revelando

-buenos días- entra mi compañero de dormitorio –vístete rápido nos llaman en dirección- dijo en tono serio…

Tengo la pequeña curiosidad, no se por que razón me estaban llamando en la dirección, o peor aun por que nos estaban solicitando a Edward y a mi juntos…

Por eso me apure, me vestí sencillamente pero no sin dejar las reglas de la moda aun lado, si no de algún modo Alice y Rose me mataran…!

Aun ya tres meses pasaron pero aun así Edward me sigue llamando la atención pero luego pensare en eso ahora es momento de irme a la dirección.

Edward me observo levemente –vamos- me izo una señal y nos tele transportamos.

En un segundo aparecimos en la dirección.

-buenos días- dijo el director- mi nombre es Darwin Estefan por si no me conocen formalmente, supongo que se preguntaran por que los llamo – asentimos ante las palabras que pronuncio

-voy directo al punto- nos señalo una carta que se encontraba en la mesa y decía nuestros nombres- simplemente les entregare la carta que ya observaron en la mesa, esta me la dejaron para que se las entregara hace mucho tiempo, pero ustedes aun no habían ingresado a la academia- tomamos la carta y nos retiramos al dormitorio rápidamente, con la curiosidad del contenido de la carta.

-ábrela- le indique entusiasmada a Edward que me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-esta bien, pero cálmate tampoco es el fin del mundo- ufff me cae mal cuando me lleva la contraria…!

-jajajaja me encanta cuando te pones furiosa, eso me da risa y además te pones roja- me dijo riéndose – eso es un privilegio para un vampiro, tu si te puedes poner roja-

-deja el fastidio y abre la carta ya- dije furiosa..!

Destapo el sobre y en ese instante comenzamos a leer

_**Bella tú eres la elegida, tú llevas la sangre que es capas de liberarnos, por eso es la profecía…**_

_**Y para poder cumplirla debes seguir tu corazón, por obligación es tu elección pero casarte debes y buscar tienes el poder que puedes usar y así cumplir tu destino…**_

_Bella y Edward, en este momento deben estar leyendo esto y queremos informarles que somos los padres verdaderos de bella, nosotros ismos un acuerdo con la madre biológica de Edward para que Carlisle lo convirtiera en vampiro y así nosotros procrear una hija para que contraigan matrimonió ya que nuestros ancestros crearon una profecía que juntos deben cumplir._

_Los vulturis tienen un plan para esclavizar a la humanidad, eso quiere decir que la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros hasta donde la conocemos se derrumbara y una catástrofe ocurrirá._

_Una hija deben tener y ella nacerá con el don necesario para detener…._

_La sangre mitad vampiro que contiene bella y el aporte genético de Edward es suficiente para concebir una hija casi completamente vampira, con el don necesario para detener una catástrofe…. Los ancestros nunca se equivocan __**ustedes se enamoraran y una hija tendrán…**_

_El tiempo ya se acerca y no deben demorar, su familia es la clave de la salvación del mundo como lo conocemos _

En este momento Edward y yo nos quedamos perplejos, exigiendo más explicaciones pero algo tenia que decir…

-no entiendo como vamos a tener una hija- dije

-bueno veras…-dijo serio- eso es lo que sucede cuando un vampiro y una…-

-yaaaa- lo corte-Emmett sal de ese cuerpo-dije bromeando- este no es un momento para bromas, yo pienso que es mejor pedirle una explicación a tu padre-

-esta bien creo que no debemos decirle a los chicos en este momento- desde algún punto creo que tiene razón, pero es mejor tener algún tipo de apoyo, además todavía no supero lo que esta sucediendo

-crees que podrías tele transportarnos a la casa de Carlisle- me pregunto Edward en tono mucho mas serio y preocupado…

- si supongo, tenemos que pedirle algunas explicaciones, pero no me puedo tele transportar a un lugar que no conozco y nunca he visto en la existencia-

-tienes razón, pero hoy legalmente no podemos salir de la academia- dijo pensativo – y no tienes algún don que te ayude a ver en mi mente la imagen de la casa- me pregunto

-recuerdas de la presentación hace unos meses en la clase de los dones?-

- si pero a que viene la pregunta- me dijo extrañado

-simple-dije fácil-yo copie los dones que se me hacían interesantes, y unos de ellos consiste en transmitir los dones momentáneamente, es decir por algunos minutos-

-aja siguiente explicando- me indico

-buenos pues veras, uno de mis dones naturales es el escudo, y este también lo puedo utilizar para transmitir mis recuerdos, ahora quédate quieto que te lo voy a transmitir-

Por un momento me canalice en transmitir el don y creo que funciono...

-intentare transmitirte el recuerdo, pero recuerda que este don lo puedo transformar en un don físico y te puedo hacer daño así que ten cuidado- me dijo preocupado y eso me alagaba, me encanta que se preocupen por mi.

-esta bien pero apresúrate antes de que el don deje de funcionar- dije retomando el tema

En ese momento desactive el escudo para que el don pueda funcionar, al rato me llego una imagen de una casa blanca grande y espaciosa… pero cuando deje de visualizar la imagen una fuerza fuera de mi voluntad me impulso hacia Edward rápidamente y acto seguido caímos al piso, quedamos muy pegados el uno al otro y Edward me tomo por la cintura…

-se nota que eres nuevo con el don- dije bromeando

-bueno pero por lo menos no te ice daño- dijo defendiéndose ante mi acusación

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por unos segundos…. O tal vez minutos, nos levantamos y le indique que ya era momento de tele transportarnos, nos tomamos de las manos como es de costumbre, pero algo extraño ocurrió esta vez ya que cuando llegamos a la casa nuevamente caímos, pero esta vez Edward por encima de mi.

-revisa tus dones, esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre- me dijo bromeando y en ese momento sentí que la poca sangre que tenia subía por mis mejillas.

-deja de hacer bromas y entra a la casa- le regañe.

Luego de entrar a la casa descubrí que era muy hermosa y espaciosa

Al entrar nos encontramos con una hermosa vampiresa, que me izo recordar a mi madre, que aunque es adoptiva me trata como si fuese su propia hija

-hola cariño, mi nombre es Esme soy la madre de Edward- dijo en tono dulce –fue un placer conocer, pero Carlisle los esta esperando en el despacho- nos indico

Subimos las escaleras para entrar al despacho de Carlisle y me percate de que en la pared se encontraba una cartelera con muchos gorros de graduación…

-es una broma privada- dijo Edward recostándose en la pared y señalando los gorros –muchas graduaciones-

-no me parece muy interesante repetir tantas veces las clases- indique

-mientras mas joven eres mas puedes quedarte- dijo-aunque tu debes saber eso

Continuamos subiendo las escaleras a paso humano…

-¿bella hace cuantos años naciste?-indico curioso y no supe que responderle

-18- me miro extrañado ante mi respuesta – pero hace 11 deje de envejecer-

-pues si dejaste de envejecer hace 11 años, por que no tienes la apariencia de un niño de 7- me pregunto extrañado ya que tenia razón pero el aun no entendía

-pues veras cuando eres hibrido creces rápidamente y alcanzas la madures cuando tienes 7 y desde entonces dejas de envejecer- esta vez percibí que me entendió – cuando eres hibrida creces rápidamente y entiendes todo a la perfección aprendes a hablar, escribir, caminar muy rápidamente-

-ya entendí, pero pensaba que eras mayor-

-es decir que me estas llamado vieja- dije señalándolo- ¿cuantos años tienes?-

-casi un siglo- me dijo apenado

-y tu pretendes llamarme a mi vieja- dije bromeando

- tienes razón perdona- dijo apenado

-no importa, vamos- dije cuando nos encontrábamos en la que me señalo era la oficina de Carlisle.

Entramos y se encontraba un hombre alto rubio, no muy musculoso casi de la misma altura que Edward

-hola bella soy Carlisle el padre de Edward- dijo como si fuese mi padre- se que necesitas explicaciones, y que desearías que solo fuese una broma pero es verdad ustedes tienen un destino que deben cumplir juntos- al decir esas palabras me sentí aliviada por que no fuese una broma, pero a la vez me sentí comprometida por lo que tenia que cumplir… ya aun así necesito mas explicaciones…

GRACIAS POR LEER…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE REVELARAN ALGUNAS COSAS…

¿QUE LE DIRA CARLISLE A BELLA?

¿Cómo SERA LA FAMILIA A PARTIR DE AHORA?

DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Para mis lectores… tengo una amiga que escribe un fanfiction muy interesante se llama: viajando al pasado ¿cambiando el futuro? En el Edward y bella son vampiros esta acorde con la historia original… léanlo tiene mucho suspenso..!


	5. explicaciones, primer beso?

Estoy intrigada, no encuentro la manera de asimilar las palabras que decían en la carta y desearía que fuese una broma de Emmett o algo así, pero para mí mala suerte tenía que ser verdad y Carlisle lo confirmaba pero aun necesito más información, me encuentro en el despacho de esta enorme casa junto con Edward compartiendo una muy buena cara de espanto, yo soy amiga de él y acepto que me atrae pero aun no estoy preparada para lo que esta situación implica.

-¿a qué se refiere con un destino que debemos cumplir juntos?- quería salir de mi intriga y lo aria en este preciso momento, el padre de Edward me observo y soltó una risita como si fuese muy gracioso lo que la carta dice, se quedó analizando la situación por unos segundos para encontrar una explicación más clara

-bueno pues verán tus padres biológicos- dijo refiriéndose a mí- asieron un acuerdo con los de Edward para que ustedes se casen y tengan un hijo que nacerá con un don necesario para acabar con la idea loca que tienen los vulturis de esclavizar a la raza humana, yo estoy implicado porque era amigo cercano de las dos familias y estas tenían mucho en común ya que en ellas los vampiros se enamoraron de una humana como lo son sus madres biológicas y luego las convirtieron, Edward al inicio era mitad vampiro como tú- me señalo- pero perdió la memoria y por el acuerdo lo convertí en vampiro, luego cree una historia para que él se asiera la idea de que era un vampiro convertido normalmente- eso aclaro parte de mis dudas pero me dejo con nuevas.

-pero si nuestras madres se convirtieron en vampiras serian inmortales, ¿Por qué no están con nosotros?- dijo Edward haciendo la pregunta que tenía en mi mente.

-pues verán ellos fueron asesinados por los vulturis ya que en esa época todavía los híbridos no eran conocidos, y antes de que me hagan otra pregunta les diré que ustedes nacieron en fechas similares, es decir que los dos tienen casi un siglo de existencia pero al fallecer la madre de bella la congela con su don quedándose así ella como una recién nacida por 90 años- dijo saciando la duda –tu estuviste todo ese tiempo aquí en la casa pero luego te dimos a una familia que también es vegetariana amiga de nosotros para que te criaran y crecieras hasta que fueras a la academia- eso explicaba la insistencia de que asistiera, ellos sabían- el padre de bella tenía un don por medio del cual podía escuchar las voces de los fantasmas y ancestros, por ello es la profecía- en ese momento se me aclaro técnicamente todo excepto por un pequeño pun..

-ustedes se enamoraran y una hija tendrán- las palabras de la carta – además se tienen que casar eso dice la profecía - ahora lo entiendo todo pero esa profecía no me agradaba mucho que digamos…

-ok, pero cuanto tiempo tenemos- dijo Edward serio, supongo que debemos tomar esto de una manera madura y así se haga más normal.

-se deben casar en un par de semanas, según la profecía a partir del día de la revelación, es decir hoy tienen 4 meses para tener a su hijo y luego a Alice se le revelara el día de la esclavización y como detenerla- esos ancestros son muy exactos serian de mucha ayuda _madures ante la situación bella déjate de vainas locas… - _ante los chicos deben actuar como dos enamorados normales hasta que sea el día en el que se les pueda decir la vedad, ahora pienso que deben regresar o estarán preguntando por ustedes- nos indicó y luego nos despedimos para así tele transportarnos nuevamente al dormitorio.

-bueno amada mía vamos a actuar como dos enamorados – dijo Edward burlonamente, y después yo decía que tenía que actuar madura.

-Edward deja de burlarte y actúa serio, ven vamos a la habitación de Alice- indique seria y el soltó una risita.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la habitación y le indique con un gesto que se detuviera.

-bésame- susurre y ante esto me miro extrañado- Alice va a salir y nos va a mirar, así luego armara un escándalo y dirá que lo teníamos escondido pero luego le resultara normal- asintió y me recostó contra la pared para que sonara y comenzó a besarme tímidamente pero luego pidió permiso tímidamente hasta mi boca y yo se lo concedí aferrándome a su cabello con mis manos para que luego el posara las suyas en mi cintura, así comenzamos a debutar nuestra actuación de una manera muy convencible y acto seguido salió Alice de su habitación a causa del pequeño ruido que escucho cuando Edward me poso en la pared…

-¿Qué es esto? Siempre soy la última en enterarse- dijo pegando saltitos a causa de la escena y Edward la miro tímidamente como si fuese un niño regañado

**YO SE QUE EL CAPI ES EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO PERO ESTOY FALTA DE TIEMPO ASI QUE ACTUALIZARE SEGUIDO PERO CORTO… **

**¿Qué DIRAN LOS CHICOS? ¿Cómo TOMARAN ESTE PRIMER PERO EXTRAÑO BESO?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..!**


	6. novios oficiales? beso con significado?

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NOS ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS **

-¿Qué es esto? Siempre soy la última en enterarse- dijo pegando saltitos a causa de la escena y Edward la miro tímidamente como si fuese un niño regañado.

-Alice no es para tanto deja el escándalo que van a salir los demás vampiros de sus dormitorios –dije haciendo el intento de callarla pero tratándose de ella es casi imposible y además parece que tuviese un parlante en la voz por eso salió Emmett dándole un golpe en el hombro a Edward.

-con que pescando carne fresca, cuidado con ella hermanito puede ser peligrosa y hasta te levante por los aires- dijo el grandote guiñándole el ojo a Edward.

-vamos chicos no es para tanto- dijo Edward calmándolos.

-como que no es para tanto, tengo cuñada nueva y eso es fantástico- dijo Alice dando saltos otra vez así que como esto iba para largo decidí huir, por eso toque a Edward y al instante nos encontrábamos nuevamente en nuestra habitación.

-eso fue extraño- dijo riéndose

-y Alice estaba atosigante- dije imitando un suspiro

Luego de eso nos sentamos en los muebles para ver televisión un rato, lo que me llevo a recordar ese extraño primer beso, fue diferente a como me lo imagine porque por un momento sentí que no fue fingido, ese momento en el que Edward se apodero de mi boca y yo de su atrayente cabello cobrizo que me vuelve loca _ya bella deja de estarte imaginando cosas que te vas a terminar enamorando y Edward solo es tu amigo así que déjate de estupideces._

Después de que pasamos un buen tiempo viendo televisión a la que no preste atención, decimos seguir con la farsa así que decidimos ir al patio y sentarnos en la fuente del patio que da para la ventana de la habitación de Alice donde se encontraban todos los chicos y allí se supone que nos verían conversando y besándonos suponemos que será más creíble nuestra "relación"

Y así pasamos tiempo hablando allí sentados y descubrí partes de la vida de Edward que me gustaban…

-¿Cómo es tu familia?-pregunto en tono curioso, ya que seriamos novios y padres juntos supongo que debe saber eso de mí

-bueno pues veras mi familia me adopto luego así recibí educación y todo lo demás que se supone que recibo normalmente pero sobre todo mucho amor, mi familia es rica pero nunca me han gustado los regalos caros aunque tengo dos hermanos que se empeñan en hacerlo solo por llevarme la contraria-Edward rió ante mis palabras- uno se llama Estive que me recuerda mucho a Emmett y el otro Frederick mis padres se llaman Paolo y Carol ellos me han criado como su propia hija realmente los considero mi familia-

Cuando termine Edward se quedó observándome directo a los ojos y por unos minutos me perdí en los de él, luego me di cuenta de que nos observaban pero ya era muy tarde pues sentí sus labios rosar con los míos tímidamente pero al igual que cuando estábamos en el pasillo el beso comenzó tímido pero luego pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo se lo concedí gustosa, luego me aferre a su cabello y el poso las manos en mi cintura, después de unos minutos nos separamos y por ello me sonroje un poquito.

No entiendo todavía si Edward me beso para que nos vieran o por el momento pero lo único que sé es que me encanto _ya bella obviamente te beso para que los vieran_…

-vamos- indique para que me siguiera al cuarto de los chicos ya estaba oscuro y se va a hacer la hora de entrar a los dormitorios.

-creo que este día ha sido muy agitado- dijo mi nuevo novio

-¿bueno vamos a donde los chicos o a nuestro dormitorio?- dijo preguntándome intrigado

-creo que mejor vamos a donde los chicos, no quiero que Emmett se haga una mente extraña ya que tu no duermes y yo solo lo hago porque me gusta- dije explicándome con mucho sentido ya que Emmett es un experto mal pensando.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de preguntas a paso lento hasta que llegamos y mire a mi acompañante a los ojos antes de girar la perilla de la puerta… Edward entro conmigo tomado de la mano y ese roce me produjo diferentes corrientes eléctricas…

-les presento a su nueva cuñada y eso es todo lo que diré- dijo Edward serio para que no le asieran preguntas

-hermanito lo único que diré es que eso me hace terriblemente FELIZ- y comenzó a dar sus populares saltitos por todos lados…

-ya ALICE cálmate, me voy a dormir el día de hoy fue agotador- dije en tono de cansada para que me comprendieran y así nos dirigimos a la puerta aun tomados de la mano.

-que disfruten la noche hermanitos- dijo Emmett con doble intención –no rompan nada- volvió con su voz de mal pensado….

Luego de eso la semana paso normal solo que con algunos besos más de lo normal y con un pequeño sentimiento transformándose dentro de mí y ahora me tiene confundida nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido… no entiendo pero aun así creo que me encanta pasar el tiempo con Edward y solo es eso…

Hoy nuevamente es sábado, creo que Alice y Rose van a pasar por mi habitación a arreglarme para salir creo que vamos todos al cine y pues las chicas son muy estrictas con las normas de vestimenta…

**ESTE CAPI ES CORTO PERO SOLO ME DA TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR ASI…**

**¿Qué SUCEDERA EN EL CINE? RECUERDEN QUE ES LA PRIMERA SALIDA COMO NOVIOS…**


	7. el cine parte 1

-vamos a ver que encontramos en este guarda ropa que tienes y aparte ya está pasado de moda –dijo Alice anunciando su entrada a mi habitación junto con rose

-de verdad que esta ropa ya esta pasada de moda-agrego rose al comentario anterior de Alice, lo que me hizo pensar que estaban locas pues yo Salí con ellas no hace un mes de compras y todavía tengo ropa sin utilizar pero como con ellas no se puede discutir sobre moda simplemente me quede callada

-muévete a ducharte mientras buscamos algo que funcione y no esté tan pasado de moda- mi indicaron las dos señalaron el baño, luego entre y me relaje poco en la bañera pues a pesar de ser vampiro me encantaba la sensación del agua correr pero como todo no dura para siempre me decidí a salir.

Me coloque una toalla de baño y Salí para encontrarme con un par de locas desquiciadas por la moda con diferentes conjuntos tendidos en la cama

-bueno creo que este está bien- dijo Alice señalando un pantalón de tubo con negro muy estrecho con una blusa roja que tenía un escote muy pronunciado y para dar el toque final una chaqueta de cuero veis junto con botas de tacón largas (10 centímetros antes de las rodillas color marrón claro)

Abecés debo aceptar que tienen muy buenos gustos en ropa pero es que en algunas ocasiones toman muy en serio la idea de estar perfectamente vestidas y ese no es mi mayor interés…

-ok esta vez no voy a protestar solo porque está lindo y no quiero pasar la mitad de la mañana discutiendo- dije bromeando y ellas soltaron una risita

Me cambie y luego ellas se dedicaron a maquillarme un poquito, colocarme una cantidad de perfumes extraños con olor a fresas y luego me asieron algunas pequeñas ondas en el cabello y aunque no puedo negar que quede bonita no veo para que tanto alboroto si solo vamos al cine en grupo, pero ya que ellas son las expertas las deje que terminaran su trabajo hasta que salimos al patio donde se encontraban los chicos parados cada uno al lado de un auto

-ustedes se tardan mucho- dijo Jasper

-paciencia ya estamos aquí ahora vamos- dijo rose – vamos ya que están listas supongo que nadas nos está frenando-dijo Emmett respondiendo al comentario que hizo rose

Luego de eso me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward y este me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como ya se le hizo costumbre durante esta semana cada vez que me saluda, luego me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me deslizara hacia el asiento mientras el rodeaba el carro para empezar a dar marcha

-¿quieres escuchar música?- me pregunto muy cordial así que simplemente asentí mostrando una sonrisa.

-estas muy hermosa hoy- me dijo en tono amable a lo que me sonroje un mucho para ser un vampiro aunque como solo soy mitad humana se detalló levemente

-gracias- dije tímidamente pero decidí comenzar una conversación – que hicieron anoche cuando me fui a dormir- pregunte curiosa ya que quería quedarme pero tenía muchos días sin dormir y eso hace que me vea extraña

-estuvimos jugando juegos de mesa hasta el amanecer pero nuevamente los vecinos estuvieron entretenidos y Emmett comenzó con sus comentarios- dijo soltando un risita

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte ya que el soltó una risita sin razón pues a mí no me parece gracioso que los vecinos tuvieran entretenimiento por así decirlo aunque se a que se refieren

-bueno pues que si tu hubieses estado en ese momento castigas a Emmett por sus comentarios o haces que los ruidos no se escucharan- dijo respondiéndome

-sí creo que tienes razón, pero creo que llegamos muy rápido si no me equivoco- dije señalando el centro comercial

-creo que nos pasó el tiempo del viaje muy rápido- me dijo cuando ya el carro estaba estacionado para luego bajarse rodear el carro y como todo un caballero abrirme la puerta, luego de eso muy rápidamente me tomo por la cintura para darme un beso en los labios como el que no me da desde la semana pasada, lego pidió permiso para delinear mis labios y meterse en mi boca luego de eso pasaron algunos segundos para que nos separáramos

Aun no entiendo la razón del beso pero sé que de verdad lo disfrute…

-vamos que los muchachos no están mirando extraño- y tal como él dijo luego comenzó Emmett y sus simpáticos comentarios

-vamos muchachos para no den esos espectáculos en público para eso es que apagan las luces del cine- dijo Emmett soltando una risita macabra

-ya Emmett deja tu simpático humor y entremos al cine o se nos va a pasar la hora- agrego Jasper calmando al simpático humorista y luego de eso retiramos las entradas justo a tiempo para la función

-¿quieres algo para comer?- pregunto Edward acordándose de que yo a diferencia del si podía comer alimentos humanos

-cotufas y refresco si no es mucha molestia- dije apenada y él se dirigió hacia donde venden las cotufas dejándome a mí con las chicas

-yo sabía que Edward y tu iban a terminar siendo pareja- dijo Alice pegando unos pequeños saltitos

-si hasta se ve muy atento contigo- dijo rose señalando la taquilla de la dulcería

Y tan solo pensar que todo es una simple actuación y que Edward y yo solo somos amigos con una gran responsabilidad, pero lo que aún me parece más impresionante es que la actuación me ha salido de maravilla casi como si en realidad fuese verdad ya que siempre me dicen que soy muy mala mentirosa

-aquí está todo- dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído sacándome así de mis pensamiento, por suerte yo sabía perfectamente quien pertenecía perfectamente esa voz

Percibí el olor a cotufas recién echas detrás de mí así que me di vuelta para encontrarme con una caja gigante de cotufas eran casi tantas como para que comieran más de dos personas

-tú de verdad que no sabes comprar cotufas- dije soltando una risita

-a que te refieres, no me digas que traje poquitas- dijo abriendo los ojos asustado

-no, no es eso solo que trajiste como para que comieran más de dos personas- dije señalando la caja

-bueno lo siento pero es que no soy muy experto en eso de compra comida humana- dijo defendiéndose, pero cunado pronuncio esas palabras una pareja de humanos se quedó observándonos por unos segundos y uno de ellos pronuncio en voy baja "y el que es un vampiro que nunca come" a lo que todos soltamos unas risitas y nuevamente voltio mirándonos extraño

- de verdad que los humanos son impresionantes- le dije a Edward en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara perfectamente

-vamos a entrar que la función ya va a empezar y los apestosos humanos se va a agarrar los mejore puestos- dijo Emmett en tono burlón

-muy gracioso Emmett como si nuca hubieses sido uno- dijo Jasper sin darle mucha importancia, luego de eso caminamos hacia la sala cada uno tomado de la mano en parejas

**BUENO ESTE FUE UN CAPI CORTO PERO COMO YA DIJE ACTULIZARE SEGUIDO PERO CON CAPITULOS CORTOS…. **

**¿Qué PASARA EN EL CINE? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI…! BESOS **


End file.
